Save Me From the Dark
by jkmrsy
Summary: Sasuke has a twin sister that was lost from a very young age. She finally found her way back to the village and entered Sasuke's life again. When Neji finds her, they don't get along. Will that ever change?
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Mikitzu Uchiha

**Age:** 12

**Personality:** Quiet, serious, close to those considered family, untrusting, resourceful, respectful of nature, calm, nice at times

**Abilities:** Being an Uchiha, Mikitzu is naturally skilled in fire style jutsus. She is most skilled in taijutsu and knows little ninjutsu. She also knows a very special technique that is very rarely known. She's very good with sealing jutsus, though she has had little use for them and she has developed her own stage of the sharingan which surpasses even the Mangekyou.

**History:** Mikitzu was born the twin of Sasuke Uchiha, but was kidnapped shortly after her birth. A young monk rescued her and took her in. She lived with them for years and considered them her family.

She didn't remember much of her life before the kidnapping, but she did manage to remember a lullabye that her mother used to sing to her. She was known to be an Uchiha by the monks because her name was sewn into the blanket she had with her as a baby. Most of them didn't know her last name and only the elders were allowed to know.

She was obsessed with her family even though she loved it at the temple. Almost every day was spent looking for anything that had to do with the Uchihas.

The monks taught Mikitzu much of their ways which attributed to most of her personality and her reverence for nature.

There was a man there by the name of Chiriku who treated her as his daughter and loved her greatly. He worked her like a mule sometimes, but she knew it was only because he cared.

When she was eight he taught her a move that only he and a special group of people knew. It was mainly a defensive technique and she was the first person outside of that group to learn it. She caught on quickly after the sharingan activated, though it wasn't as simple as copying it like she could with just about anything else.

In secret Mikitzu started developing her sharingan. She quickly advanced to the next stage and started experimenting with it. She discovered that she could open her mind to a different realm that she had almost complete control over.

Even though she were young, the Uchiha girl realized that she needed to find out who she was. She needed to leave and find her family again. It hurt her greatly to do so, and it nearly broke Chiriku's heart to see her go, but he agreed with the girl that had come to be a daughter to him. Mikitzu couldn't do what she needed to where she was now.

Upon her departure Chiriku gave her an amulet that worked as a defense mechanism. She didn't have any idea how to use it, but he told her that she would know when the time came. She hated that kind of stuff. On the steps at the temple gate Mikitzu took a deep breath and set off to find her family.

By the time she was ten she had joined an organization known as the Akatsuki in an attempt to learn about the Uchihas. There was one in the organization after all.

It was tough to get them to take her seriously, but seeing as she were able to hold her own against Hidan, she was let in as the youngest person to ever join. Her infultration was successful.

Of course she would never actually do anything. In fact, she didn't even bother searching for her assigned jinchuuriki. It's not like the others had any idea that she was just wandering around doing nothing. But, that was put to a stop when Pein decided that she was too young to be a loner and paired her up with the perfect people.

Mikitzu didn't really care so much for the shark man and his sword, but the Uchiha who had murdered her clan-now that was what she wanted. Of course he didn't know she was his younger sister. She never revealed her name or used her sharingan. They only knew her by the letter M.

Two years later she decided that her time with the Akatsuki was at an end. She had all of the information she needed.

Itachi found out that she was planning to leave. Mikitzu unleashed her own stage of the sharingan, which she had called the Mikegenkaio, and scared the shit out of her older brother. It scared him so much that a simple death threat was enough to make sure that he wouldn't give anything away.

She was very proud of herself, and laughing her ass off as she walked toward the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**Looks: **Mikitzu has a very light peachy complexion and onyx eyes. Her raven hair is shoulder length and she keeps her headband on top of her head as Sakura does. Her dress is of the same style as Sakura's, only it is blue in color with a white lining at the bottom. She has the Uchiha crest on the bottom front of the dress and she wears black shorts underneath. Her shoes are navy shinobi sandals.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikitzu's P.O.V.<strong>  
>Mikitzu packed her Akatsuki robes in her backpack as she neared the Hidden Leaf Village. They would do her no good there. Underneath was her blue dress with the Uchiha symbol on the bottom of it. She had had it custom made since she didn't really have anything from the Uchihas other than her blanket from when she was a baby.<p>

Now she was almost home again. She took a deep breath, and started forward again. Within a few hours she was at the gates. They were huge! She gawked at them for a whole minute.

Then she walked through them and was stopped by two men. "Can we see some identification please?" the one asked.

"Sure" she smiled, digging into her backpack. She was careful to keep her Akatsuki robes hidden. She pulled out the ID she got from the monks and gave it to them. They looked at it and gawked.

"You're an Uchiha?" the first man asked. "There's no way you can be Mikitzu Uchiha. She disappeared-" "Twelve years ago," Mikitzu finished for the second man. "Miss, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but all of the Uchihas were killed off," the first one said. "But what about my brother? I've been searching for Sasuke for years!" she fake whined.

"We can't accept this unless we have absolute proof that you're an Uchiha," the other man said. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get me to a medical ninja and have my DNA tested. I assume you have an Uchiha's DNA filed away somewhere?" the girl said, holding her hands out.

"Izumo, take the front," the first man gestured. Izumo nodded and began walking. Mikitzu followed him as the other man walked behind her. They led her to the hospital where a medical ninja took a blood sample from her.

A few minutes later she ran back into the room with two sets of papers. "Izumo! Kotetsu! Look at these!" she said, barely breathing from her run back to the room. The two rushed up to her, letting their guard down. Mikitzu rolled her eyes. For chunin they were acting pretty stupid, not that she was planning on running. Why would she need to if those papers were going verify her anyway?

"They match!" Izumo practically yelled. "And that's Sasuke Uchiha's papers!" Kotetsu added. "Yeah, can I go now?" The other Uchiha asked. They turned to her and blinked with blank expressions. "Um...Yes maam!" the nurse said nervously.

Mikitzu began to walk toward the door. "But first..." Kotetsu said, stopping her. Now what? Why couldn't she just go already? She sighed in annoyance. "We have to take you to the Hokage first," he finished.

"Fine, let's go," she moaned. They didn't move. She raised an eyebrow at them. "Well? Isn't someone going to go in front of me?" she asked, gesturing toward the door. "No. Go ahead. You're verified," Izumo said. She shrugged and walked out the door, through a few halls, down some stairs, and out of the hospital. The two men followed her out and walked next to her as they headed toward the Hokage Tower.

"So Mikitzu, what happened to you?" Izumo asked. "Yeah. Why did you disappear twelve years ago?" Kotetsu said. "I don't know exactly. What I do know is that I've been living with monks for my whole life," she explained. "Monks? Really?" Kotetsu asked. She nodded.

"How did you discover that you were an Uchiha?" he asked. She stuck her hand into her backpack and felt around for something soft. When she found what she was looking for she pulled out the blue cloth with her name embroidered into it with ruby colored thread. She shook out her baby blanket. "This..." she said, her eyes softening. "It's my blanket from when I was a baby. It's the only thing that let the monks know who I was when they took me in," she continued.

"Oh, and about your family..." Izumo said. "I know," she said bluntly. "He will suffer for what he did. Killing him is just too easy. I'm going to destroy his mind and what's left of his sanity. He'll be questioning reality, he's going to have bloody nightmares, and he'll be so miserable that he won't want to be alive. He is going to _beg_ for death to come, but that won't happen with me around. I'm going to keep him alive as long as I can, driving him insane," she finished before chuckling darkly.

There was a chill in the air. The two men stared at her with wide eyes and sweat drops. "What?" she snapped. "Nothing!" they said in unison, jumping at her attitude. Mikitzu realized that she was freaking them out, especially with the multiple personality thing she had going on at the moment. She took a deep breath and murmered mantras to herself. The monks were very handy with relaxation.

"I'm sorry. Things get a little sensitive when Itachi is mentioned," she apologized. "Right..." Izumo said. "That's okay," Kotetsu laughed nervously. "Oh look! We're here!" he said, making an obvious gesture to the large building in front of the group.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**  
>Sasuke was in a surprisingly good mood today. Of course, that wouldn't help anyone that didn't know him well enough. It was nearly impossible to differentiate between his good and bad moods. It's not like his mood mattered. He had to train today and Naruto and Sakura were bound to ruin it for him.<p>

He sighed as he left his house and locked the door. Living here wasn't good for him, but it held too many memories for him and it reminded him of his purpose in life.

He walked through the streets of the Leaf Village, keeping a casual face. It didn't take long for him to reach the training grounds. "Hi Sasuke!" Sakura said, waving like crazy. Naruto just glared at him. At least he was being quiet. For now.

The raven ignored them and walked over to a tree to wait for Kakashi. There was no doubt in his mind that the man was going to be at least an hour late. What the hell did he do for that hour anyway? He would have to check into it someday. He leaned against the tree with his eyes closed for that hour, thinking about his motivation to become a better ninja and trying to ignore his team mates.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I had to stop to-" Kakashi started opon his arrival. "Oh save it!" Naruto yelled. "You show up late every day! There can't be black cats and old ladies around every corner of the village!" he continued. Sasuke knew the comfortable silence couldn't last.

After a bit of arguing on Naruto's and Sakura's part and a smart remark from Kakashi, the team could finally get down to business. "Today we will be working on our battle skills. Naruto and Sakura, since the two of you were being a burden to me, you will spar with each other," he said. "What?" the two whined. Sasuke mentally sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Well what about Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "It depends on how I'm feeling" Kakashi said. The boy smirked as Naruto started complaining.

Soon enough Kakashi got them to square off. The fight didn't last very long. Sakura was pretty pathetic. Not that Naruto wasn't, but at least he had his clones. Stupid clones. Like the world needed more of Naruto.

"Excuse us, Kakashi," someone said. The members of team seven all turned to look at the person who spoke. There were two men a few feet off standing way too close together to be casual.

"Ah, Izumo. Kotetsu. What brings you two here?" Kakashi said. "There's a new ninja in the Leaf Village," the one with the spikey hair said. "Really? Am I needed for something pertaining to that?" Kakashi asked. "Izumo?" the first man gestured. "Lord Hokage wants her on squad seven," Izumo said.

"Well where is she?" Sakura demanded. The two parted and revealed a girl with short, raven hair, onyx eyes, and a pale, moonlike complexion. She was wearing a blue dress that was styled like Sakura's and it had the Uchiha crest on it. That got to him. What, now they just gave these things out willy nilly?

"Wow Sasuke! She could be your twin!" Naruto mused. He snorted and stormed off. He was not going to take this! It's like they were taking all of his insecurties and throwing them in his face! The symbol and calling her his twin. His mood had gone downhill when he got there, but now it had crashed and burned.

Of course, there was a bright side to all of this. Now that she was going to be a part of the team, she would have to spar with him. He could beat the crap out of her to take out his anger. "Sasuke, let's go! You're sparing with our new team mate!" Kakashi said.

Sasuke walked back to the girl and got ready for a fight. The second they were given the okay he started forming handsigns. Then he let loose with the fireball jutsu. She jumped and spun in the air before shooting back with the phoenix flower jutsu. What the hell? He dove out of the way and ran to where she would land. He kicked into the air, but she grabbed his shoulders and drove him into the ground. He kneed her in the gut and then threw her toward the trees. She grabbed a branch and landed lightly on her feet.

Sasuke then dug into his weapons pouch and threw a handful of shuriken at her. "Sasuke! You're not trying to kill her!" Kakashi yelled. He was about to jump in to stop the weapons when the boy heard metal hitting wood. The two looked toward the girl to see that she wasn't there anymore. Sasuke looked left and right, trying to find her.

Then he was tackled out of nowhere with a kunai to his neck. She was staring at him with the sharingan! "Who are you?" he asked. "Sasuke, I'm your sister," she whispered. Then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My only character is Mikitzu. Everything else belongs to Kishimoto-san

* * *

><p><strong>Mikitzu's P.O.V.<strong>  
>"Aaah! Sasuke! What did you do to him?" the pinkette screamed.<p>

Great, her brother had a cazed fangirl. She really hoped this wouldn't be a problem.

"He's fine. He just passed out. Don't ask me why," Mikitzu said, even though she pretty much knew the exact reason why. "Just leave it to me. But I need to take him somewhere first," she said.

"You can't do that," her sensei said.

She opened her eyes, the sharingan now deactivated. "And why not?" she asked.

"Dude! Have you been living in a cave?" the blonde boy asked. "You don't just knock your comrades out and then drag them off!"

"Enough Naruto," the white haired man said. "Though he is right, no matter how bluntly he put it..."

Mikitzu rolled her eyes. So it was going to be like this? Great. "Look, maybe I do know why he's out cold. Apparently he's been thinking about me a lot lately..." she said, sheepishly.

The other girl lauged. "What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah right! Sasuke doesn't think of any girls! At least not yet..." she said, implying that she would be that girl. Oh boy...This _would_ be a problem.

"Why would he be thinking about you?" the man said.

"Let's wait for him to wake up first. It's kind of important that he hears this," Mikitzu said, motioning to Sasuke. "In the mean time, can I get some introductions? I hate having to classify you by your hair color," she said.

"Right. Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake," her sensei said. Then he gestured to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki and your future Hokage!" the blonde said, saluting her. Oh boy, was this kid in over his head.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and you had better stay away from Sasuke!" the pinkette said.

The raven rolled her eyes. "Relax...I'm not going to 'steal' him from you," she said, air quoting around the word steal.

Then they heard a groan. They turned to Sasuke, who was pulling himself up and holding his head. "What just happened?" he asked, disoriented.

"You passed out, you weakling!" Naruto said, pointing at him. Sasuke growled. Great, he had a rival too. This guy was just _so _popular, wasn't he?

Mikitzu pulled her canteen out of her backpack and walked up to her brother. She unscrewed it and then dumped it on his head. He jumped up and shook himself off. "What was that for?" he snapped at her.

"I wanted you to be fully aware of yourself when I explained things," she said.

"Speaking of explaning..." Kakashi said.

"Right," she said. "Well, let's see...My name's Mikitzu. I don't like a whole lot, but of course I can be more emotional than Mr. Blank Face over there," she said, gesturing to Sasuke with her thumb. "What I _do_ like consists mostly of the outdoors. And before anyone asks if I have any dreams or anything, I only have one left and it's kind of morbid, so no details. I just fulfilled a life-long dream of mine, actually. I'm finally home!" she said all in one breath.

They blinked. Silence.

"Wait! What? You used to live here?" Naruto said, breaking the silence rather loudly.

Mikitzu nodded. "I was kidnapped as a baby, but I was rescued and I've finally made my way back here. I've had my bloodwork done and papers filled out already. Kakashi sensei might have heard of me actully," she explained.

The other three looked at Kakashi who was staring at her calmly. "Well, that explains why Sasuke passed out. Frankly, I thought you had been killed..." he said in an offhand tone.

"You know her Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I know of her," he corrected.

"I thought you were gone forever," Sasuke whispered. "I can't believe you're actually back!" He ran up to his twin and crushed her in a hug. Finally! She wrapped her arms around him, ignoring Sakura's glare.

"Can somebody please explain what's going on here?" Naruto yelled.

"Can you shut up you dolt! I'm actually enjoying myself for once," Sasuke said. Mikitsu didn't know how long they stayed like that, but eventually they had to pull apart.

"Well, I guess I should explain further," Mikitzu said, one arm still around her brother. "The reason Sasuke and I are hugging, is because we're twins."

Silence again. For a much longer time than before.

"WHAT?" Naruto practically screamed.

"Naruto will you shut up!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "In light of recent events, training is cancelled for today. Why don't you all go home, and Mikitzu can get settled in. I'll see you bright and early in the morning," he said. The team nodded and then went their separate ways.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**  
>"So where are we going?" Mikitzu asked.<p>

"Home. Where else?" Sasuke replied.

"You mean you're still living there after..." she said, hesitating.

"Yeah. It's empty, but it's still home," he said.

The two walked in silence for a little while. Then they had to turn into one of the busiest parts of the village.

People were staring. A lot. No one was used to seeing him walk around with anyone, let alone a girl. Well, at least she didn't seem bothered by it.

"Sasuke!" he heard from behind them.

Great. She had seen them. And he tried so hard to pass the flower shop behind the crowd.

"Sasuke, who is that?" Ino said as she ran up to the two. Sasuke heard Mikitzu sigh beside him and mumble something to herself about fangirls. At least she figured out his burden early on.

"Go away Ino. I want some time alone," he said.

"Okay then. I'll just take your little stalker here and show her around the village," she said, grabbing Mikitzu's arm.

Mikitzu hissed under her breath and Sasuke turned to glare. Mikitzu glared as well and something in the siblings' eyes must have scared Ino. She hesitantly let go.

"Leave us alone..." Mikitzu said.

"Why? What's so special about you that got Sasuke to like you, huh? Most girls-other than me of course-can't get a second glance out of him," Ino snapped.

Sasuke decided that ignoring her would work better than telling her to go away. She seemed to be ignoring him anyway. "Come on Mikitzu. Let's just go home," he said.

She nodded and turned to her brother, leaving Ino in the back of her mind. At least Sasuke hoped she did.

Ino stayed quiet. That was new. He hoped that the shock of him walking home with a girl would keep her quiet. Without giving it too much thought, he grabbed Mikitzu's wrist and pulled her in the direction of the house.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Ino...She's more annoying than Sakura because she's not that shy," he said.

"Ah. And this is going to be a problem, isn't it?" she said.

"You're not just talking about those two are you?" Sasuke asked.

She shook her head. She was right on the money with that one. It would be a problem. He was getting weird looks already and those two were just the beginning.

"Yeah. They're everywhere. I usually try not to care, but it bugs the hell outta me," he explained.

Before long, they were at the Uchiha compound-no longer home to just one. At least there was room. They walked to the house and the boy unlocked the door.

"Home sweet home I guess. Pick any room you want, but I advise against his room," he warned.

She nodded in agreement and then walked down the hall. He followed. Ironically she picked her old room. Nothing in it was changed, so they'd have to buy some paint and move a bed into it.

She set her backpack down and started rummaging through it. She pulled some extra clothes out and stuffed them into the tiny closet and then kicked her backpack aside.

"I'll finish that stuff later tonight. For now, I'm hungry. Watcha got?" she asked.

"Not much," Sasuke confessed. "You like onigiri?"

His sister smiled and nodded, following him to the kitchen. Wow, this was akward. He figured it would have been slightly different. Now each of them were just trying to start a conversation-not about Itachi-that would last longer than two or three sentences. It wasn't so successful as they both ate in silence as well.

After eating, Mikitzu got up and stretched. "Mind showing me where the bathroom is? I haven't had a chance to shower yet," she said.

"It's two doors down from your bedroom," the boy said.

She nodded and walked back down the hall. Then Sasuke was left alone with his thoughts. It was hard to wrap his head around. Even though he was only a few months old when she was kidnapped, he still remembered a lot about Mikitzu.

Their mother told him about her, even though it hurt her to talk about it. The whole family had thought she was dead. Now, twelve years later she was back. Where had she been that whole time? Maybe if he snooped through her bag he could get a clue.

The raven walked down the hall and listened. The water was running, so he had a few minutes to see what he could find out. He quietly snuck into her room and grabbed her bag. When he opened it he found some white robes that reminded him of monks.

Digging deeper he found a royal blue blanket that was identical to the one that he used to have. Apparently she couldn't let it go. Then again, she was gone for twelve years. She probably wanted to keep a reminder of who she was. It was wrapped around something. Sasuke unwrapped it to find a small box of weapons. There was nothing particularly strange or special about them. He covered them again and set them aside.

At the bottom of the bag there was another robe. This one was black with red clouds on it. What was that about? It definitely wasn't anything like a monk would wear.

There didn't seem to be anything else, so he put everything back in the bag exactly as he found it and carefully placed the bag in the same spot it was when he came in.

Then he grabbed the crib that had never been moved and pulled it into the hallway and then the next room. Thankfully the bed was light. It was easily moved into her room. That was about when Mikitzu came in wearing nothing but a long black robe.

"What are you doing in here?" she jumped.

"I moved a bed in so you wouldn't have to sleep on the couch," Sasuke said.

Thankfully he was able to mask any embarresment he was feeling and smoothly walk out of the room, leaving his sister to change. She didn't come out.

In his opinion it was best not to push her into interacting with him. She would come to him when she wanted. And it's not like it bothered him. He was used to being on his own.

In the meantime he decided to practice his jutsus and weapons combinations. Of course, he normally got so caught up in training that he didn't know how much time was passing. When he finally came out of his trance it was dark. It probably had been for about an hour or so.

He gathered his things and went back into the house and tossed them in his room. Then he went to the door across the hall and knocked lightly. There was no answer. He knocked again, louder this time. Still nothing.

This time he turned the knob an glanced into the room. Mikitzu had obviously done some decorating. The baby curtains were down and had been replaced with some bright crimson ones and there was a night stand on either side of the bed. Her bag was also lying empty by the bed and the clothes were likely in the dresser she had moved into the room. But, there was no Mikitzu.

"Mikitzu?" Sasuke called experimentally.

There was no answer. He quickly left the room and wandered through the house, calling his sister's name to no avail. Where the hell was she? Damn it! He finally gets her back after twelve years and not even a day later she's missing again!

The raven ran out of the house and into the night to look for her. He looked in every public building and through every inch of the streets and forests. She wasn't anywhere to be found. This was a cruel joke that life was playing on him. Why couldn't he just be content for once?

He paused to catch his breath and glanced up at the night sky. Then, with a weird sense of deja vu he caught a glimpse of movement atop a telephone pole.

He jerked his vision to the spot and saw a dark figure perched on top. Its eyes were red and something-probably the person's clothes-was waving away from their body in the wind. Those eyes were staring right at him.

His heart luched to a stop and his breath caught in his throat. He blinked and the figure was gone.

Before he knew what he was doing Sasuke had turned and ran straight for home. His body was running automatically now. He wasn't sure he could handle coming home to murder again.

When he got there he saw the figure enter his house. Without thinking he burst through the door and involuntarily ran directly into the intruder.

"Gah!" they said, falling to the ground as Sasuke stumbled.

As he turned the light on he saw Mikitzu standing up and brushing herself off.

"Mikitzu?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" she deadpanned.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Well Sasuke, it's this weird thing. I actually live here," she said.

"I mean where were you?" he said.

"I went out to get some stuff," she said, gesturing to the bags on the floor.

"What the hell did you knock me over for?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"You ran at full speed through the door," she said, cutting him off.

"I just thought I saw...nevermind," he said.

"Saw what?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he said, picking up some of the bags filled with stuff for her room. Then he walked down the hall and into her room. She followed him with a paint can and a few other bags.

"Sasuke, what-?"

"Good night," he said, cutting her off. Then he left the room, shutting the door behind him and went to bed.


End file.
